An Angel's party
by Superkamiguru100
Summary: It has been six months since the defeat of hades and Pit is walking around sky world wishing for adventure What pit recieves is something far better. Pit Point of view


Hello people

Yes I am not dead

I was play kid Icarus uprising

Now I believe it is k+

But there is one or two jokes that are iffy

I got an idea for a story and well

Here it is

I call it

An Angel's party

* * *

Just another day in sky world.

The buildings are tall and give the air of sky world elegance.

They were finally fixed after that incident with the chaos kin .

So now everything and everyone is safe.

The days of aliens, underworld monsters, corrupt gods/goddesses, volcanoes, pocket dimensions and other weird junk I am still coming to terms with is now over.

I must say, I kind of miss the adventure. But mostly, I miss flying.

Lady Palutena only let me fly if there is a mission and with Hades turned into ash, there is nothing to do.

Do you know how sad it is to be an angel who can't fly!?

It really stinks, like ... Smelly togas!

Not that the flight lasted forever.

I only had 5 minutes of flying before my wings caught fire.

Believe when I say this, it is not fun having your wings roasted off!

Regardless I still want to fly.

Any time I did get to fly was great.

Even if I was up to my nose in enemies or enemy fire.

Alright enough complaining I have got to go and get to my lady.

I began sprinting to lady Palutena temple.

She gets a huge building cause she is the head of sky world and for being the goddess of light.

I am always happy to see her smiling face. Those pretty blue eyes that were usually filled with joy along with her flowing green hair,(which if anyone else had it would look bad on)

But for her it made her even prettier

Never have I been so glad she can't here my thoughts, or see my dreams

(especially the latter and the fact togas are white).

I shook off my thought and went in to greet her. I opened the door and it was dark. It was quiet until...

"Suprise!" yelled a group of people

"huh?!" was all I could say.

"Pit don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." Palutena moved from the crowd and approached me.

"I guess it slipped my mind." I managed to utter.

"The concept of you having a brain is a little hard to believe feather head."

A voice of a young girl who could be no one but viridi made herself known

"Viridi! You came to see me?" I ask curiously

"Don't get the wrong idea, It's not like I came cause I like u or anything!"

She said her face all red, (must be pretty mad about having to come)

"If thats the case you don't have to stay if you don't want to, I am glad you stopped by." Same old viridi.

"well ... I mean I ... since I am already here, I might as well stay." she said beet red, I think she might have a bad sunburn or something

"Wow I almost believe you don't want to be here." said a Dark angel that even I can tell was using sarcasm.

"Pitoo? What are you doing here?"

"I just happen to find out its mine and your birthday so I might as well enjoy it." Pitoo said in his normal snark voice.

As I look around, people from my adventures are here Phosphera, Arlon, cragalache, dyntos, even Magnus and Gaol!

"Alright enough reveals, are we gonna celebrate the kid's day or not."

Yelled Magnus impatiently.

"Alright let's go." I said all fired up.

The party was awesome, there was food, music, and above all friends.

Each one of them left me a gift.

Magnus got me a sword similar to his.

Gaol did the same, (maybe I will mix the together, see what happens)

Dyntos gave me a new sacred treasure to replace the one I lost I'm battle.

Phosphora gave me a jar filled with lightning and a a kiss on the cheek

( I enjoyed the latter more but I won't admit it, it was shocking)

Arlon got me a custom exotank with built in orbitors

Cragalanche brought shiny rocks

Dark pit actually got me something

"here" Pitto said as he shoved the box into my hands

I open the box and find... a chocolate bar

I look at him for a second and then smile, he gives me a smirk and walks off.

"Now it's my turn" Viridi stated.

Now this will be interesting.

She simply smiles and tells me to close my eyes.

I don't question it, I follow the orders.

I don't know what happens next but I felt something warm on my lips

Did she just kiss me?!

I stagger back and she is now as red as a tomato.

"ddddd-don't get the wrong Idea it was simply a way to give my gift to you."

I looked at her and waited for her to explain.

" I established my blessing on you so you can enter my land without having to fly or be beamed by me." she said gathering some of her normal mannerisms. "So say thank you!"

"Wow, Thanks Viridi," I say genuinely,

"your welcome." she says as she walks out. I think she might have smiled, I'm not sure.

After the gifts were received everyone left. The only ones left were me and Palutena.

"Now Pit it is my turn to give you your gifts." the goddess said gleefully.

She walks swiftly to the back room.

She the comes back with a mysterious orb.

The orb was the color of the sky. It shined brightly inside the room.

I look up at lady Palutena and ask

"So... What is it."

She just smiled and told me to close my eyes.

I did so, and then she started speaking some weird language and then my body began feeling really light.

"You can open them now Pit." Palutena said with pure joy.

I open them and notice I am ten feet off the ground.

Oh my Zeus, I'm flying!

Before I can ask why she simply states

"After a couple months of planing I finally figured out how to do this. You can now fly on your own, without having barbecued wings."

I nearly fainted.

I flew right into her like a kid who just found out how to fly.

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" tears of joy streaming past my cheeks.

She pulled me in for a hug and ;before I could think, she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

At that point all I could think about how if this was a dream I don't want to wake up

* * *

Please tell me what you think

Review


End file.
